msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuvous
Nuvous is the continent which was divided as a cause of the war. Nuvous.jpg|Mt. Eleron Nuvous Island.jpg|A crudely drawn map of the Nuvous continent Nuvous labelled.png|A map of Nuvous showing the different provinces. Arkare Arkare is the largest province of Nuvous and is also its capital. It's form of government is a royal monarchy and it's current royal line is the family of Demarti. It has the largest army of all the provinces and currently is neutral holding no affiliations. The three main factions are trying to persuade Arkare to each of their own causes. It's economy is mainly agricultural with big cities for industry and many seaport cities for trade. The capital city is Martus located in the center of the country. *Mhaura - A prestigious port town on the west side of the province that has ferry routes that connect it to the Terrian city of Selbina, among others. Terria Terria is the province which The Warriors proclaimed as their own. Ruled by a Council which each guild sends it's delegates to, Terria is under the control of The Warriors. The Council meets every three months in the capital and each guild sends a delegate to it. A leader guild is elected among the delegates and has the power to call emergency meetings. It's economy is supported by shipbuilding and fishing with it's many seaport towns in the east. In the west it is mainly agriculture and the war bringing profits. The people of Terria are very good in making magical items and use it as a source of trade with other nations. The capital city is New Magnolia, located on the southeast corner of the country. *Selbina - The Silver Claw guild is located on this port town's outskirts. Ko'wrieth Ko'wrieth is the province of the Waa'Qs. It is very dense with forests making it hard to move about in the country. The local tribes of an area send delegates to it's Tribal Council which sends some of it's delegates to national tribal council named the Council of Spirits in the capital. It is a very self-sustaining nation usually trading within itself but occansionally trades herbs, spices, leather, and other things. It is famous for it's natural magical items that are highly sought after. Travel is highly restricted to it's country and it has a national dislike of industry. It's capital city is G'wa Yui located on northern most point of the country. *Aeia - The town where the tribe Magia resides. It is a dense jungle with a large mountain. The town is at the base of the mountain while the Magia's hall is embedded in the mountainside. Mawcindow Mawcindow is the neutral province in which the Yo'Lu have hidden their base on Mt.Eleron. Mt.Eleron is the tallest mountain in Nuvous and is surronded by a complicated natural maze of vines, thrones, and other jungle vegetation. It is in the southern part of Mawcindow. The northern part of Mawcindow is the complete opposite of the southern. The Southern is warm and tropical while the North is bitter and cold. The North survives on shipbuilding and fishing while the South, agriculture and hunting. The government is a monarchy with limitations whose current line are the Von Tries. They have a Congress of Mawcindow who are elected by the people though the politicians are heavily influenced by the Yo'Lu. The capital city, Esis, is located in Northern Macindow. Viadgar A neutral country who has a 87% poverty rate. Despite this it's royal family, the Iniesta's, and other royal families are flourishing. The country contains a lot of ores and jewels and most of the income that come off of trade go to the government due to high taxes and corrupt government officials. Due to these conditions, Viadgar is currently under a civil war reflecting the times. 89% of the population are peasants and the rebel leader, Tunis Andres, has most of the country under his control. They still lack the northeastern part of Viadgar which contains the capital city, Barcelonis, and most of the mineral mines in Viadgar. The battle is still raging on for the control of the country. Zirania A small country that mainly trades with Ko'Wrieth. They are rich in minerals and they have a decent sized navy. Their capital city, Florence, is one of the most beautiful cities in Novous. The population prefers art and music to war and thus try to stay out of it militarily. They are ruled by a noble family which is elected into power every 6 years. Currently it is the Carenza's. Aki Aki is where the Trinity base is currently located. It is mysterious island with plenty of mountains despite it's small size. In these mountains are considerable amounts of jewels though they rarely find ore. They don't have a centralized government rather they work together and share the spoils. Due to the treachery and dangers of the Shadow Seas nobody risks to conquer it. Also it is said it's sealine has a deadly natural defense of sharp rocks and cliff faces. Category:Place